


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dadsona loves theatre, M/M, Robert doesn't dress like a trashbag, Robert just wants to smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert lets Andy choose what they do for date night this time.





	Date Night

Andy raked his fingers through his hair a few more times, making sure it was  _ absolutely _ perfect for the evening out. He gave himself one more glance-over just to make sure his jacket buttons weren't buttoned wrong and his glasses weren't dirty or crooked. He took a deep breath before swinging open Robert’s bathroom door and calling out to him, “Hey, babe, you almost ready? We gotta leave in a few or else we’re gonna be late.” Andy heard a vague grunt from somewhere in the house and took it upon himself to investigate and find his boyfriend.

“Maaaarco!” he yelled in a sing-song voice. 

“In the living room,” came Robert’s gruff reply.

Andy headed towards the living room, rolling his eyes. “You were  _ supposed _ to say ‘polo’, you dingus,” he teased as he headed around the corner in the hallway into the living room and… hot damn. There stood Robert, dressed to the nines and fixing his shirtsleeve. Andy had told him to ‘dress nice, this was a Broadway show goddammit,’ but he didn’t expect anything more than a shower and (just maybe) a clean shirt. Instead, Robert was dressed like he came straight out of some clothes catalog. He wore a deep red shirt, a black vest, black slacks, and dress shoes. With a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, Robert did a little spin for him. “Like what you see?” he asked playfully.

“I am ridiculously turned on right now,” Andy said quietly, putting a hand on Robert’s chest. “Where the hell did you even  _ get _ these clothes?”

“My closet,” Robert replied, holding his boyfriend’s hand. “Despite what you may believe, I’m capable of dressing for fancy occasions. Do you really think so little of me, Andrew? I’m hurt.”

“No, Bobert, I’m just surprised by how hot you look. Honestly, if we didn’t already have plans, I would have already thrown myself at you,” Andy admitted while adjusting Robert’s shirt collar.

“Y’know, we could always just cancel our plans and just watch the movie version and bone all night?” Robert suggested, snaking his arms around his partner’s waist with a sly grin.

Andy scoffed and smiled at him. “Yeah right. Nice try, buddy. First off, this is  _ my night _ to choose what we do for date night. Second, these tickets were pricey. Third, the movie version is trash. And lastly, we can bone when we get home.”

“Hmm, I dunno, I’d have to see the movie to believe it. You’re way too critical of movies. You didn’t even give The Emoji Movie a chance; it could have been a cinematic masterpiece for all you know. But now you’ll never know since you refused to go see it.”

“No, really. Christian Bale plays the lead and he is not a singer. Or an actor, really.”

“...Alright, that’s fair,” Robert sighed, letting go of Andy’s waist.

“Come on, this is the show that made me love theatre!” Andy pleaded. “Maybe you’ll end up loving musical theatre after this. I mean, it’s pretty much like a movie! Just with a lot more singing and applause.”

Robert absently rubbed Andy’s arm and took a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll try to enjoy it. But don’t expect me to pretend to love it. ‘Cause while I love you, I dunno if singing, dancing teenage boys are really my thing.”

Andy grinned and stood up on his tiptoes to steal a quick kiss. “Love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading this self-indulgent mess i wrote at 1am after thinking about robert dressed all fancy.
> 
> my dadsona's name is andrew! he's a youth theatre director and preschool teacher. he's 5'2", has a nose piercing, loves the food network, and owns like 3 fanny packs.
> 
> also theyre seeing newsies in case you were wondering yes im aware that newsies closed a year ago yes im still emo and no i dont care. and yeah newsies 1992 was a trainwreck we dont talk abt it? especially not christian bale and his santa fe dance break.
> 
> if u liked this leave me some kudos and comments and i may or may not write more stuff w andy and rob?


End file.
